BLOODLINES
by CosmicWanderer10
Summary: Unknown to anyone else at Cackles Mildred Hubble is Merlin's Daughter! but what even she doesn't know is that she has an older half brother named Matthias who grew up halfway across the world from her. now Merlin has asked Matthias to protect Mildred from The Brotherhood, the Descendants of Lord Mordred.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ _I deleted the first version of this story and decided to write this Version because I like it better._

Chapter 1

Mildred raced down the Hallways of Cackles academy. It was morning, and a long line at the bathroom had her running late again. Once again though, with a little luck, and a lot of sprinting she managed to make it on time to breakfast by the skin of her teeth.

Elsewhere in the fifth dimension, Merlin stood watching the girl as she skidded to a halt next to Enid and Maud. The look on his face was a mixture of amusement, pride and a hint of sadness. Just then a portal opened behind him and deposited a tall dark-haired boy of about 15 on the ground behind him.

The boy had deep blue eyes and a kind smile. Unlike Merlin who was dressed in a deep red hooded cloak the boy was dressed in Jean's Motocross boots a black T-shirt and a White leather biker jacket.

Merlin turned and smiled at the boy.

"Matthias," he said, "I'm glad you're here."

"I came as soon as I got your message, Dad," he said, with an American accent "What's up?"

"My son," said Merlin, he paused and for once Matthias wondered if his father was losing his nerve, "I-I need a favor."

"Name it." Said Matthias. Matthias Blackstone was the son of Merlin himself. Merlin had been traveling in the Central United States years ago and had fallen in love with a young woman. Amy Blackstone. Matthias was the product of that love. Soon after Matt was born however it became apparent to Merlin and Amy that he would have to leave whether he wanted to or not. As much as he wanted to stay Merlin knew that too much time in one place would soon reveal his agelessness. Merlin had kept in close contact and paid may secret visits to Matt and his mother Amy over the years. They had even remained friends after Amy had married Matt's stepfather. Matthias didn't resent his father for what had happened he understood it.

As Matt grew older it became increasingly apparent that Matt was as gifted as his father. From time to time Merlin would call Matt to assist him with Missions to help and safeguard the magical world. But what his father wanted him for now I couldn't quite make out.

Merlin motioned Matt over to where he could see the Large floating mystic viewer. the time and place the viewer had tuned into had changed slightly in it Matt could see a young girl around twelve or thirteen with long braided pigtails. She was wearing a Cackles academy uniform and was trying to mix a laughter potion with mixed results.

"Who is she?" he asked, "Does the favor you need have something to do with her?" Merlin nodded.

"Her name is Mildred Hubble," he said, then in a quieter voice he added, "She's your half-sister."

Matt's mouth dropped open.

"She's my what?!" he said not sure he had heard right.

"She's your half-sister," said Merlin, "She's three years younger than you. I met her mother Julie Hubble, about the time your mother was getting married. Julie reminded me so much of Amy, she has the same warm loving nature combined with a strong independent streak."

"How much does Mildred know," Asked Matthias still half shocked by what he had just learned.

"She's knows that I'm her father, she and her mother keep that a secret." said Merlin, "But neither she nor Julie know about you."

"Why didn't you tell me about my sister before now?' asked Matthias. Merlin sighed, and for once Matt could see the burdens of the centuries weighing on him.

"In all honesty," said Merlin, "Because I was scared. I love both of my children very, very much, and the last thing I want is for either of you to hate me."

Matt put his arm around his father.

"I could never hate you," he said, "especially not for giving me a little sister. You know that after I was born mom found out that she wouldn't be able to have anymore kids. I don't think she'd be mad either. Now, what is the favor?"

"My sources tell me that The Brotherhood, the descendants of Lord Mordred, have been operating in the area near Cackles. If they find out about your sister believe me they wouldn't hesitate to use her against me." Replied Merlin

"I get it," said Matthias, "You want me around in case The Brotherhood gets wise and tries something."

"Right," said Merlin, "I'm too well known in the area, if I showed up there they would know something's up."

"But I'm another story," said Matthias nodding in understanding

"Yes," said Merlin, "Besides I know that you ride motocross, and are in the international championship. I've arranged for it to be held in Lunsford downs just down the valley from the school. It should be a perfect cover."

#########

Mildred was just coming out of her potions class. She stepped outside the building and was walking across the courtyard. She looked up at the sky and grimaced. Dark clouds were overshadowing the sky in every direction. And the wind was rapidly picking up

"This has the makings of a very bad storm," she said.

"Well why don't we do something about it?" asked Enid trying to keep from losing her notepad.

"Two reasons," cried Maud over the wind, "one, we're not powerful enough for that kind of magic yet, and two, neither witches or wizards like to fool around with the planets weather patterns when it's not absolutely necessary. It's too dangerous."

Just then the rain started. The girls broke into a run and bolted for the nearest door. Following the pathway, they didn't even remember that one part of the pathway when right under an overhanging oak limb. That is, they didn't remember until a bolt of lightning struck the limb shattering it away from the tree and sending it hurtling toward the ground just as Mildred ran under it. Enid and Maud screamed. Suddenly something or someone in white shot past them and with a diving tuck and roll swept Mildred out from under the limb.

Wiping the rain water out of there eyes Maud and Enid saw that the thing was actually a handsome young man in a white leather jacket. The move he pulled off landed him on his back with Mildred on his chest. Instantly he jumped to his feet and pulled Mildred up with him.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped them to the door. They stepped inside before Mildred Answered.

"Yes," she said, "Thanks to you, uh who are you anyway?"

"My name's Matthias Blackstone, but my friends call me Matt for short." He said flashing a smile through his soggy bangs. Enid put her hand behind her back and summoned some towels. She passed them out.

Matt gratefully took one and began to dry himself off.

"What brings you here?" asked Mildred, trying to ring the water out of her plaits.

"I was cutting cross country to Lunsford Downs for the International Motocross Championship when I got caught in the storm I came here to see if I could find a place to wait it out." Replied Matthias.

"Come on we'll have to ask Miss Cackle," said Mildred.

"Thanks," sad Matt.

Mildred grabbed his wrist and dragged him up the stairs to Miss Cackles office. Even in Miss Cackle's office you could still hear the storm raging outside. Hecate Hardbroom was standing by the window watching the storm and Ada Cackle was seated at her desk.

"This is one of the worst storms I believe I have ever seen," said Miss Hardbroom

"Indeed, it is," said Miss Cackle, "I'm almost tempted to wonder whether it's of natural origins."

Before Miss Hardbroom could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Miss Cackle. The door opened and Miss Hardbroom's eyebrows moved slowly up her forehead when Mildred walked in pulling Matthias with her.

"Miss Cackle," said Mildred, "This is my new friend Matthias, He's in town for the Motocross Championship at Lunsford Downs, he just saved my life, and can he stay here until the storm passes."

Miss Cackle looked impressed. Mildred had just said all of that in one breath.

"I don't see why not," she said, "Especially since this storm shows no sign of letting up yet. It's time for lunch why don't you take your friend to the great hall."

A few minutes later Mildred, Maud, Enid, and their new friend Matthias were in the great hall. The lunch was tomato soup and crusty bread. They got their food and moved toward an empty table. They sat down and started to eat.

"What is he doing here," snapped a voice loudly. Inwardly Mildred groaned.

"Don't start Ethel," warned Maud, "This is Matthias, he's staying here until the storm passes, and yes he has Miss Cackle's permission."

"Fine," said Ethel disappointed that this was not an opportunity to get Mildred in trouble.

"I take it you have problems with her," said Matt as they watched Ethel walk away.

"You don't know the half of it," said Mildred

"No but I could guess," said Matt, "This isn't the only school that has her type in it."

"Oh, did you have to deal with an arrogant priss at your school?" asked Enid

"At first, I had to deal with pranks from a smug rich brat named Roger," his dad owned one of the biggest private banks in Wichita." Said Matt

"How did you deal with him?" asked Enid

"Well, let's just say that I convinced him that it would be a bad idea to bother me again." Replied Matt a little mysteriously.

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully. The one thing that didn't pass was the storm. Matt soon found himself alone in the great hall as all the girls went on to their next classes. It amused him that a bunch of girls and grown women what he knew full well were witches were being so careful to hide their magic from him. Of course, it was true they didn't know that he was a wizard himself.

Looking around one last time to make sure that he was alone. His face took on a look of concentration and his eyes began to glow. Instantly he was traveling mentally to an astral plane to meet with Merlin who was there waiting for him.

"How's it going." Said Merlin

"I've made contact with Mildred," said Matt, "Though not in the way I first intended."

"I know I saw," said Merlin, "Thanks by the way."

"I don't think the trouble is over yet," Said Matt, "When the storm first hit I felt_,"

"I know, "said Merlin, "I felt it too. The presence of dark magic."

"You know what that means, don't you," said Matt.

"Yeah, The Brotherhood knows I have a child at Cackles Academy, but they don't who she is," Merlin Replied, "So they're attacking the entire school at once!"

TBC….Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodlines 2

Chapter 2

Matthias was about to answer Merlin, when he heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

"I better get back down there, fast, Dad," he said, "if they come into great hall and find me sitting there in a trance with my eyes glowing they're going to know I'm a Wizard, and I'm keeping that a secret for the time being. It cuts down on the amount and type of questions I'd have to answer."

Merlin nodded.

Matt's mental presence disappeared from the Astral plain and in an instant, he was "back" in the great hall. He laid down on one of the benches and pretended that he had been sleeping, a split second before the door opened.

Enid came running in.

"Matt," she said, "The storm is getting even worse!" of course, she didn't need to tell him that he could tell by the howling of gale force winds around the building, the sound of splintering wood, and the last time he had seen this much lightning was when he had his Mother's farm had ended up in the core of a tornadic supercell back in Kansas. That was also the day he had seen his father's first Major piece of Magic when the man had thrown up a shield that had protected the farm and everything on it from the storm.

For weeks after that people had marveled at how a farm that had been in the core of the storm had sustained no more damage that a few downed branches in the front yard.

"Matt," said Enid, jarring him out of his memories, "Miss Cackle has suspended classes for the day and ordered all of the students down into the basements."

"Where's Mildred," asked Matt

"She ran back to her room to get tabby!" before Matt could answer, Miss Cackle burst into the room looking for Him and Enid. She was about to direct them to the basement, when just then they heard a sound that made Matt's blood run cold. It was a low rumbling that resembled the sound of a freight train rumbling across the tracks.

"What is that?" asked Enid, "There are no train tracks anywhere near here."

"That's not a train," said Matt, "That's a tornado!"

"This far north?" said Enid sounding scared for once

"It happens," said Matt

"Are you Certain?" asked Miss Cackle

"Oh yes," said Matt, "Once you hear that sound you never forget it!" he herded them toward the door.

"Head for the basement as fast as you can!" he said

"Where are you going?" asked Miss Cackle

"To get Mildred before she gets herself killed!" he answered as the roar got louder.

"Miss Cackle," said Enid, "Millie went back to her room for tabby!" by the time she said this Matt was already out the door.

He was about halfway down the corridor when he realized that he didn't know where Mildred's room was, but that proved to be a mute-point, when Mildred emerged from a side doorway with tabby in her arms.

"Mildred," he said catching up to her, "You've got to get o the basement fast there's a tornado coming!"

"I know," said Mildred, "I saw it from my window." They rounded a corner and fell in with a group of girls headed in the same direction. They were almost to the basement stairs when suddenly the entire top of the building was torn off like it was made of paper. Matthias grabbed Mildred and shoved her down into the basement. Tabby bolted from Mildred's arms and disappeared in the confusion.

Matt whirled around just in time to see several girls lifted off the ground and into the whirling black vortex. There it was again the unmistakable presence of dark magic. He had Merlin had been right. This was no ordinary storm.

Matt suddenly picked up by the wind and blown through what was left of a window landing outside the building. He rolled to a stopped after hitting the ground and looked up. The tornado was standing still it wasn't moving and in the funnel, he could make out the trapped girls.

"There's only one way to stop this." He said he turned and ran for the small shed at the edge of the courtyard where he had stashed his motorbike. Slipping inside he pulled a long leather case off the back of the bike. Opening the case, he pulled out a white handled sword. The sword also had a gold- plated hilt, a Large red jewel in the end of the handle and ancient runes in a line down the center of the blade.

Running back outside he turned himself invisible and then transferred himself to the highest point of Cackles still standing. His eyes began to glow, and the blade of the sword was surrounded by a glow. Turning the blade down he stuck it in the roof in front of him. Holding onto the handle of the sword with both hands, he concentrated. Under his breath he began to mutter,

"Leoht aflieman Heolstor," the old English phase that translates 'Light Banish Darkness'

His eyes grew brighter and the stone in the handle of the sword began to glow and so did the runes in the blade. Suddenly a beam of light shot out of the jewel and into the vortex. Immediately the Vortex began to dissipate. The energy lowered the captured girls to the ground gently.

Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom began to look around trying to see what had happened. Matthias retrieved the sword and transported himself back down to the shed. Slipping the sword back into the case, he slipped out and pretended to be crawling out of the rubble near where he had landed.

Mildred came running up.

"Matt," she cried, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, standing up and brushing himself off, "I think so."

######

In an ancient estate on the other side of the town. A tall dark cloaked figure with gaunt features and green eyes was pacing back and forth in what appeared to be some sort of council chamber. Just as his frustration was reaching it's peak the door opened and in walked a dozen more men and women also dressed in dark cloaks.

They all gathered in a semi-circle around the first man who was obviously the leader.

"Hail Brother Kadis," they all said with a fist over their hearts

Their leader was to agitated to return the salute.

"you all know why our mystic storm was defused so quickly," he said, "It's because someone has one of the Excalibur blades."

"But I thought that she sword was returned to the lake of Avalon by sir Bedwyr after Arthur Pendragon's death, and remains protected by the lady of the lake?"

"That's the mythical version that everyone believes, Brother Vaughn." said Kadis, "The truth is that Merlin actually created not one but two Excaliburs. One has a white handle and the other a black and gold handle, and he fixed it so only those of his bloodline could unlock the sword's true power."

"But how can that be," said Brother Vaughn, "Arthur wielded Excalibur?!"

"Only because Merlin allowed it, so Arthur could retake Camelot from Lord Mordred and his Ally Lady Morgana.

All of this means that our informant was right one of the students at Cackles is either a child of or a direct descendant of Merlin!"

 _ **TBC…. Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
